


Jamilton One-Shots

by odettewritessuckers



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, SIN WITH ME, Shameless Smut, Smut, i have sinned, please stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odettewritessuckers/pseuds/odettewritessuckers
Summary: Sin. Sin. Sin. Smut. Smutty smut.There may be also fluff sometimes.





	1. So good, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't good, it's my first one-shot book. Requests are open.

**So good, baby**

 

"Come on, babe! We're gonna be late." Thomas exclaimed, tapping his fingers impatiently on the wooden staircase. 

 

"I'm coming! Jesus, can't I just take time to look nice?" Alexander groaned at his boyfriend as he made his way downstairs. He decided he wanted to look nice in order to go to this dinner with Thomas' colleagues, maybe that way he would get laid after. He had to admit, they both looked pretty hot. He couldn't wait for Thomas to destroy him later. 

 

“You look beautiful, darling.”

\----

“You were so good tonight, baby,” Thomas whispered in Alexander’s ear, caressing his cheek and smirking as he felt him shiver under his touch. He pinned him to the wall by taking his wrists over his head.  “So good, Alexander.” He placed gentle kisses on his neck, making Hamilton take a deep, shaky breath.

 

“T-Thomas, please.” He exclaimed, feeling his knees weakening and his voice stuttering.

 

“Please what, love?” Thomas asked teasingly, feeling his dominant side taking over as he sucked a hickey on the man’s collarbone. “You know you have to say it, Alexander.” 

 

“Oh god… P-Please fuck m-me, Thomas.” He whispered, feeling his dick harden as Thomas palmed him through his jeans. He let out a soft moan.

 

“Your wish is my command, sugar.” He said, placing his hands on Alexander’s hips, hearing and loving how he whined at the loss of contact. He thrusted his own hips forward, giving Alex the friction he so desperately needed. 

 

Thomas moaned lowly, then taking Hamilton to their bedroom. He laid down, taking Alexander with him so that he’d be straddling him. He thrusted his hips up as Hamilton took off his clothes, then taking Thomas’. 

 

“Come on. I want you to ride me.” He said stroking his already hard dick as Hamilton took the lube out of their bedside table. They didn’t need condom since they both had gotten tested about a week before. “Prep yourself for me, angel.” 

 

Hamilton didn’t need to hear that twice. He covered two of his fingers with lube and slowly inserted them in his asshole. He looked at Thomas in the eye as he fucked himself with them, taking his time to scissor them and stretch. While he did this, Jefferson was still stroking his dick and covering it with lube. “You look so pretty like that, baby.” The pain soon subsided and he moaned lowly, still prepping since he knew Thomas was big. 

 

“I-I’m ready, p-please fuck me.” He stuttered, taking his fingers out and placing himself on Thomas’ hard cock. He hovered there for a moment until Thomas nodded at him. He sank down on his dick slowly, until his ass was flush against the other’s skin. 

 

Alexander was moaning lowly as he stayed still for a moment, adjusting. He felt embarrassed that maybe their neighbours could hear them. “You know I love to hear you moan for me, sugar,” Thomas said as he himself let out a groan when the other man began to move up and down. He could feel Hamilton’s walls clenching around his cock, a feeling he would never get tired of. 

 

“Oh- Thomas-” Alex exclaimed, bouncing a little harder on his lap, feeling Thomas go in and almost all the way out of him before he went down again. Jefferson began thrusting his hips up roughly, meeting Alexander with every thrust. 

 

“Come on, love, tell me how it feels. You like it, don’t you?” He knew Hamilton loved the dirty talk he would often give him. His dominant side was breaking through a little harder as he turned them so that he was on top. He entered the other man's hole again, hitting his prostate perfectly. “You love it when I wreck you like this.” 

  
  
  


“Ah- Yes. Fuck- Feels so good.” Hamilton responded, now moaning loudly as Jefferson fucked him into the mattress. “F-Faster, harder, p-please Thomas.” The latter complied, fucking him relentlessly at an animalistic pace. Both men moaning loudly as they enjoyed each other’s pleasure. 

 

“Alexander- Ah- Cum for me, angel.” He said, fucking him even harder if it was possible and stroking Hamilton’s dick along with his thrusts, which were becoming sloppier and harsher. Alex complied, moaning Thomas’ name loudly, who came right after, leaving his seed inside of his lover. 

 

They stayed still for a moment, panting slightly, coming down from their highs. Jefferson took his dick out of Hamilton’s ass and cleaned them both up with a wet rag, then laying beside his boyfriend. 

 

“That was so good, Alex.” He said smiling fondly, Hamilton nuzzling on his chest as he took deep breaths. 

 

“Agreed. Next time you should tie me up.” They both giggled at this, agreeing that they would eventually try it. 


	2. Tie me up, Sir (Requested by @fairylightss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So… about tying you up when we get home…” Thomas exclaimed as him and his beautiful boyfriend, Alexander, made their way towards their home from their short trip to a sex shop. 

  


“Oh yeah, I’m all up for that,” Hamilton said smirking when an idea popped into his head. He reached his hand towards his lover’s crotch, slowly massaging it through his jeans. “Actually, I’d love to have you fucking me so hard that I can feel it for days. I don’t want to be able to sit when you’re done with me. I want my wrists and ankles to burn because of the rope. I want you to bruise me so I can look in the mirror and know that I am yours.” 

  


“Fuck” Thomas groaned under his breath as he felt himself harden. “You kinky motherfucker.” He said as they finally reached their home, taking Alex’s hand away from his dick. “I want you undressed, on the bed. On your knees.” He exclaimed, his dominance now showing, thus exciting Alexander. 

  


Hamilton almost ran upstairs when Thomas opened the front door, taking his clothes off and unable to hide his smile as he got on his knees on the bed. He wondered if it was one of THOSE nights. One of the nights in which he got incredibly lucky and had Jefferson being as kinky as himself. He whimpered in excitement as he heard footsteps outside the bedroom and Thomas opened the door. 

  


“Alright, you know what to call me. I’m gonna fuck you all you want as long as you don’t cum before I do, are we clear?” He said, taking his own shirt off and taking the rope out of the pink bag, along with a blindfold. 

  


“Y-Yes, Sir. ” Hamilton nodded, letting Thomas tie his wrists above his head and his spread legs to the bedposts. Then everything turned black with one last look at his boyfriend’s beautiful face and a gentle kiss. His senses were amplified and he heard Jefferson move around the room and take his jeans off. 

  


“Tell me our safeword so I know you remember.” He said, getting on top of Alexander, stroking the latter’s dick slowly and leaving kisses and bruises from his neck to his v-line, to the inside of his thighs as the other whimpered. 

  


“Ah- Paris, Sir. P-Paris.” Hamilton stuttered out, his brows furrowing as Thomas took him in his mouth, humming around his length as he took him all the way down. His hips bucked without him being able to stop it, making Jefferson chuckle and pin him down as he licked the slit of his cock. “F-Feels so good, sir.” 

  


“You look so pretty all spread out like this. Just for me.” Hamilton whined at the loss of Thomas’ warm mouth around his dick, his whine then turning into a moan as the other began to stroke him again. “Suck, darling.” He felt a pair of fingers against his tongue, he sucked eagerly as the other man groaned. 

  


“J-Just for you, Sir. Oh, god-” He hissed when Thomas wrapped his mouth around him again and inserted one of his fingers in his asshole. They never really went without prepping or lube, since they both thought it was horrible that the other was in pain when they were supposed to be pleasuring each other. Alexander did like to be pained sometimes, but not right then. 

  


He felt Jefferson insert another finger and stretch them around, scissoring them slowly as he fucked him with them. His moans were becoming louder as Thomas licked the underside of his cock, massaging his balls slowly. When he felt that Hamilton was ready, he took his fingers out and lubed himself up, taking his mouth off and going in without warning, loving how his lover screeched in surprise. 

  


Hamilton really felt like the rope and the blindfold made the whole thing better, seeing as he had no control whatsoever of what his boyfriend was doing to his body. 

  


“Sir- Ah- please don’t stop.” He moaned as Thomas fucked him at a rapid pace, letting out low grunts and groans as Alexander whimpered and moaned loudly. 

  


“Not planning to stop anytime soon, angel.” Thomas assured, his moans becoming louder as he felt Alexander’s hot walls clench around his cock. “You feel so good around me, love. So- fuck- So fucking tight.” His hands on Hamilton’s hips, where they were sure to leave bruises for the next day. His dick hitting the other’s prostate with every thrust. 

  


“You fill me up s-so good, Sir.” Hamilton moaned out, feeling Thomas breathing heavily on his neck as he left hickies and licked him all over. 

  


“Yeah? You like this? You’re so dirty, angel.” He groaned, still thrusting into his lover, the pit of his abdomen filling with that known feeling of pleasure and fondness. 

  


“I-I’m gonna cum, Sir.” Alexander cried out, starting to see dots from how hard his eyes were closed under the blindfold and how rough his boyfriend was fucking him into the bed. 

  


Thomas stopped for a second. “No. Remember, you don’t get to cum before I do.” He commanded, loving the whines that were leaving the other’s mouth. He kissed the other softly, to let him know that if he came using the safeword, then there would be no problem. 

  


“I-I can take it, Sir. Just please keep fucking me.” He said, a determined tone in his voice as he tried to spread his legs further. 

  


Jefferson started up again, his dick going in and out of his lover at a rapid pace. He liked to mess with him, as he could feel his orgasm already approaching. Alexander began to moan loudly again. 

  


“Oh, Alex…” Thomas moaned. “You’re so good, babygirl.” He praised, Hamilton whimpering at his words. 

  


“T-Thank you, Sir.” He smiled as the other kissed him roughly, almost at time with his thrusts. He moaned loudly as he felt his lover’s seed inside of him, dripping down his thighs to his ankles as Thomas cried out. 

  


“Cum for me, babygirl.” Jefferson commanded, smiling at his lover as he came with a hiss, his back arching as he jerked him off quickly. He took the restraints off Alexander and the blindfold, throwing them somewhere in the room as he came face to face with whom he would soon call his husband for the rest of his life, kissing him softly. 

  


“I love you, Alex.” He said as the other kissed his neck in a loving way. 

  


“And I love you, Thomas.” The other responded, his head on the crook of his neck and a smile on his lips. 


End file.
